


I"m With You

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: The Rest Of Our Lives [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King, IT 2017, it 2019 - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, life after pennywise, mentions of Myra kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: Eddie leaves Derry with Richie





	I"m With You

The losers spend one final day in Derry and then slowly head off back to their lives with promises to keep in touch. No one is surprised when Beverly and Ben leave together. Mike makes plans to pack up what he can and start his new found lease on life by staying with Bill in his London home for a little while. Eddie leaves with Richie, waving happily to Mike and Bill from the passenger seat of Richie's convertible. Eddie would never buy a convertible himself and if it were any one else behind the wheel he wouldn't even ride in one but as he looks over and sees the wind whip Richie's curls around as they pull out of the hotel parking lot Eddie feels oddly comfortable and free.

He knows he should feel stressed beyond belief, should be clutching his inhaler but not even the thought of having to call Myra and explain hes leaving her is enough to break the calm that surrounds them. Richie's hand leaves the wheel to turn the radio on and Eddie grins as he leaves it on a pop station, twenty seven years and Richie still remembers his favorite genre. Richie glances over at him and at seeing Eddie's grinning face blushes mercilessly but still reaches over to hold the other mans hand over the console. 

Eddie squeezes the fingers between his and begins to sing along to the song playing. They need to talk, about so many things but they have a long drive ahead of them and they've earned a few moments of peace. Eddie lets his mind wander, exploring all the memories he had lost until stepping back on Derry soil. He remembers always being by Richie's side, remembers even as they all made new friends in high school they always came first with each other. He remembers graduating, Richie telling him about the giant after party at some jocks house they were all invited too. Remembers Richie acting strange all night, like he had wanted to tell Richie something but it never happened and then they were all adults and out of state for collage and everything had begun to fade.

He glances at Richie who is focused on the road but the fingers of his left hand drum against the wheel as he drives. Eddie remembers late nights in his dorm staring at a contact marked Richie in his phone and feeling the pull to call the man up but not remembering why or even able to clearly picture who Richie was. He remembers never deleting the contact, even after the years went by even though he never used it. He remembers meeting Myra and Marrying her even though it felt wrong deep down, remembers making Myra watch all of Richie's comedy specials on television and feeling more at the sight of the celebrity on the screen than his own wife. Hes pulled out of his own head by the car coming to a stop and Richie's hand pulling away as the taller man leaves the car and circles around to open Eddie's door.

" come on, Eddie spaghetti, I wanna show you something. " Richie whispers.

Eddie follows without question and quickly realizes they're on the Kissing bridge. Richie gets down on his knees in front of a carving and Eddie kneels beside him and follows his line of sight. The hitch in his breathing must be audible since Richie turns to look at him with the softest smile Eddie's ever seen the man wear. Carved in the wood are the initials R+E and Eddie doesn't even have to ask. He smiles back at Richie and the two lean in at the same time and the kiss can barely be called such since theres way too many teeth as they keep smiling trough the action.

Richie pulls back first, standing and offering his hand to help Eddie off the ground. Eddie uses the grip on Richie's hand to pull him into his arms once their both standing. Strong arms wrap around his shoulders and Eddie buries his face into Riches neck. Richie kisses his forehead before pulling away.

" Come on Eds, lets blow this no clown town! " Richie says and Eddie can't help but snort.

" sure thing but let me make a call first ? " Eddie asks.

Richie nods and goes to get the car started, Eddie watches him as he pulls the phone out of his pocket and hits Myra's contact. She picks up on the first ring and her shrill frantic voice begins to throw question after question at Eddie before he even says hello. Eddie raises his voice and yells her name to silence her. He can see Richie's head whip in his direction as his knuckles go white as he grips the wheel far too tightly but Eddie focuses on the phone pressed to his ear.

" Myra, I need you to let me talk. I know I left suddenly and for that I am sorry and I am sorry for marrying you when I knew I didn't love you. You deserved better than that and we both know it and I am sorry to do this over the phone But its the only option I have because I'm not coming back Myra. I want a divorce. " Eddie says quickly but calmly.

Myra sobs but agrees much to Eddie's surprise, Tells him she loves him and that she could always tell he wasn't truly happy with her and that she didn't want to be the one to hold him from something or someone that could make him so. Eddie feels a fresh ache in his heart as he Thanks her and ends the call with a promise to call later so they can discuss how to proceed with the separation. He feels like the worst person in the world for putting Myra trough this but as he looks up and sees Richie staring at him with his mouth wide open and practically in his lap, as if there was any doubt that Eddie wasn't going to pick him and feels the guilt ease just a bit.

Myra is kind if not a little demanding and she is beautiful, she'll find someone new and Eddie knows this is the best for the both of them. He puts his phone back in his pocket and slides down into the passenger seat. He uses his right hand index finger to push Riches chin up, closing his mouth for him gently. He moves his hand up to cup Richie's cheek and kisses. This kiss is a quick peck and He can see Richie trying to follow him as he pulls away but he leans back into his seat and retracts his hand.

" lets go home Richie. " He says with a smile and Richie grins before hitting the gas.

As they speed out of Derry and towards something new Eddie knows it won't all be easy but hey if they can kill a demon clown they can do anything.


End file.
